Pokemon Virus
by PrimalGroudonShiny99
Summary: Max is an ordinary kid who gets turned into a Lopunny by a mysterious virus, known as the 'Pokemon virus'. Joey has to track down who caught his girlfriend who got turned into a Pokemon by the virus. Steven Stone, the champion of Hoenn decides to find the cause of the virus, even if he has to nearly end the world doing it...
1. Chapter 1: Lopunny problems

Pokemon virus

Chapter 1; Lopunny problems

Max got up at 9o'clock and went to brush his teeth. He blew his Blonde hair out of his hazel eyes. After he went to the lounge/kitchen area and fed the Purrloins, turned on the radio and got some cereal for breakfast.

"The mysterious 'Pokemon virus' turns human beings into Pokemon," said Chris Catcher, the Mauville radio breakfast presenter, "the champion Steven is looking into what is causing the virus."

After that Max lived his daily life, going round to Katrina's and planning a meet up tomorrow around 11o'clock.

The next morning Max got up around 8:30 and went into the bathroom to brush his teeth, thinking how cool it would be to be a Pokemon. He looked into the mirror and noticed a brown hair on his chin.

"Ella! Ella! I'm growing facial hair!" he yelled running into his sister's room. His sister was 17 to Max's own 13. She brushed her blonde hair out of her own hazel eyes and said;

"More like you've got that 'Pokemon Virus,' thingy" she joked.

"Ha, ha very funny," said Max, walking out of his sisters room.

He went and looked into the mirror again and panicked.

"Ella!" he screamed "You were right!"

Ella, Max's mum and Max's dad all came running into the bathroom to find Max shrinking and his ears growing. Brown fur started to grow all over his body, apart from the ends of his ears, legs from the knee downwards and eyebrows, witch grew fluffy blonde hair. A small tail popped out of his Pajama bottoms, he was them wearing as it was summer, and blonde fluffy cuffs crew around his wrists.

Max looked in the mirror and screamed.

"I'm a Lopunny" he said.

"Max, you're speaking Pokemon" said Ella.

Max covered his mouth and looked at his mum in panic, it was true, he was a Lopunny.

After the shock, Ella helped Max to the sofa and there he sat until 11o'clock when there was a ring at the doorbell;

"Stay there," said Ella to Max as she opened the door, "Hello Katrina, Max isn't here right now."

"But he said we were going to go to the cafe at 11o'clock, which is the time now," she replied.

"well, for some odd reason he isn't here" said Ella

"Max never goes back on his word," Said Katrina before letting herself in, to find a Lopunny on the sofa. "Max, what happened to you?" she exclaimed.

Max got up and fell into Katrina's arms.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

Max shook his head and tears started rolling down his cheeks.

"I'll get a take out at the cafe, do you want your usual?"

Max nodded and looked up at Katrina smiling.

"Ok, I'll go and get it now" Said Katrina before leaving.


	2. Chapter 2: What might cause the virus

Chapter 2: Pacing for an answer on how to find out what causes the Pokemon virus.

Steven was pacing around the room like the last 12 hours.

"Think, Steven, think," he kept muttering to himself.

Steven was the champion of Hoenn, and was pacing round his house in Mosdeep city, trying to find out what causes the Pokemon virus.

Steven sat down for the first time in 12 hours and said; "I need a legendary, they might know what's happening, But how do I get a legendary?" he started a checklist off in his head "Groudon and Kyogre are too stupid, but... EUREKA! THATS IT!" he exclaimed "RAYQUAZA!"

"But how do I get a Rayquaza?" he realized "Team Magma! They will summon Groudon, Groudon will Primal Revert and Rayquaza will come down to stop him!" after all the speculation, Steven was worn out and fell asleep onto the table.

**I know this is a short chapter, but I needed to introduce Steven to build up his character around the others**


	3. Chapter 3: Joey troubles

Chapter 3: Joey troubles.

Joey had lost at the Mauville food court once again. He had never won at the food court, 'so why does he keep going back?' you might be thinking, well, his mother, she thought Joey was a brilliant trainer, which he wasn't, and thought he would win one day.

"When I have a level 100 Camerupt!" Joey claimed to his mum.

"You have a perfectly good Numel, he will win eventually," she always said back.

Joey sulked back to Mauville hills, but on the way he saw the girlfriend of his friend, Max, Katrina.

"Hey Katrina," he yelled.

"Joey!" she replied "have you won at the food court yet?"

"No..." sulked Joey.

"Me nor Max are ever going to win there, we don't have Pokemon like you," she tried to cheer him up, now yes, Max is now a Lopunny, Katrina just doesn't want him swarmed by friends worrying about him.

"Well I've got to get back to my apartment, see ya later!" said Joey before leaving.

"Bye!" said Katrina before leaving the entrance of the arts and crafts store to go to the cafe.

Joey got the lift to Mauville hills and said hello to Tom the security guard with Sparky his Manectric, then he saw his own girlfriend, Rachel.

"Hey Joseph!" she called, Joey's actual name is Joey, but Rachel calls him Joseph, as she is as odd, and unpopular as Joey.

"Hey Rachel," said Joey in return, he had yet to think of a pet name for his girlfriend, unlike she had for him.

"Are y' wondering what Pokemon you might get turned into?" she asked him.

"Err, I'm not intending on becoming one, the virus might have a cure..." said Joey in reply.

"Hope I become a Garchomp, or an Arcanine."

"Mm hmm"

"Got a really itchy behind" Rachel itched her butt as she intended to and nine tails popped. "Nuh unh, I am not turning into a Ninetales!" she told the tails, but in reply, her hands grew hairy and turned into paws.. "Joey, help me from my beautiful fate!" she said gripping onto Joey's shirt.

"What do I do?!" he exclaimed.

"Something?" Cried Rachel, as her face reformed.

Then Joey had an inspirational idea;

"I'll catch you and win at the food court!"

"Taaaailllllsssss!" Yelled Rachel and she shook her head quickly.

"Oh..."

Then Rachel fell on the floor in agony as her back reformed into a four legged one, she got up and glared at Joey.

"What could I have done?" he asked.

Rachel shrugged in return.

"How's my favorite granddaughter's boyfriend doing?" Came a booming voice from round the corner.

"Err... Wattson... Your favorite granddaughter is here as well..." said Joey.

Wattson came round the corner and said, "where?" then he put two and two together; "Oh... Rachel, your parents are going to kill me..."


	4. Chapter 4: Life as a Lopunny

Chapter 4: Life as a Lopunny

Max was bored, then he realized he could play on his 3DS, he went over to the fridge where he had last left it and found out he couldn't reach. His dad was at the gym, Ella was out being an Ace Trainer and his mum was at the Pokemon center, so he decided to leap to it, he went up to the door and launched himself off it to the fridge, he landed just short and decided to run at the door to launch off it this time, so he ran at the door, then Katrina got back and opened it just as Max leapt at the door.

"Ouch!" she exclaimed as Max hit her, "What were you doing?"  
>Max made a hand movement as if he was playing a games console.<p>

"Just because you are now a Lopunny doesn't mean you can leap at doors."

Max sighed and pointed to the top of the fridge at the blue edge of the 3DS.

"Ok, I'll get it for you for later," said Katrina getting the 3DS from the top of the fridge. "I got this," said Katrina pulling a whiteboard, pen and rubber from an arts and crafts bag, "You can write on the whiteboard, so we can understand you."

"Okaayyy..." Max wrote on the board.

"Well, you get the point."

5 days later: Max was getting used to life as a Lopunny, once a day he went out for a walk, Katrina had told him to stay in his apartment, but Max wasn't going to stay all cramped up. On one of his walks he saw Tom and sparky;

"There is only one person who wheres that hoodie in Mauville city, Max, what happened to you?" Tom exclaimed.

"The virus," Max wrote on his whiteboard.

"I have a really itchy butt right now..." Said Sparky, Max can now understand Pokemon as he is a Lopunny.

"Charming," replied Max.

"You can understand Sparky?" asked Tom.

"Yup" Max wrote on his whiteboard.

"What did he say?"

"You don't want to know..." Max scrawled.

"Oh..."

"Bye" Max wrote, before continuing on his walk.

Max got back to his apartment 10 minutes before Katrina came in, with a coffee and a chocolate cookie from the cafe.

"I've seen Tom, he said he saw you walking around Mauville hills, I TOLD YOU! DON'T!" Katrina yelled.

"I'm not sitting cramped up in this apartment!" Max wrote on his board.

"Sigh... I guess you do need to get some exercise..." said Katrina.

Katrina turned on the TV and Max curled up beside her, then Katrina started stroking Max's head, he didn't mind it, it felt nice.

The next day Katrina came in without the coffee and said;

"Come on, were getting it together this time,"

Max looked up and smiled.

"Come on then," said Katrina.

On the way a boy came round the corner;

"Hey 'Katrina' whats that you got with you?" he said.

"Go away 'George'" Katrina said, "No one likes you."

George was a bully, he bullied Max and Katrina, Max was a popular kid, so George wasn't really liked, and often beat up by the more aggressive of Max's friends.

"Wait," George smirked "there is only one person in all of Hoenn who wears that stupid hoodie, 'Max'. By official league rules I challenge you, Katrina Catcher to a Pokemon battle."

"You can't do that, Max isn't officially my Pokemon!" Katrina yelled

George didn't care, "Go Machamp," George exclaimed sending out his four armed companion, "Use vital throw."

The four armed wrestler like creature charged at Max, picked him up and chucked him half way across Mauville, upon impact with the ground, Max fainted.

Katrina quickly ran over to Max, cursing George as she went, she picked him up and rushed him into the Pokemon center.

Katrina rushed into the Pokemon center and placed Max down on the counter.

"Katrina, what happened?" the serving nurse was Max's mum.

"A kid named George came up challenged me to a battle, before I could give him a good reason as to why we couldn't battle him he sent out his Machamp and chucked Max half the length of Mauville." Katrina explained. Max's mum ran off into the back with an Audino in tow and a new nurse came to the counter. Katrina went to sit down when Ella came bursting in;

"Quick heal my Pokemon!" She exclaimed.

"Ok we will be a few minutes," said the nurse.

Ella ran over to Katrina and said; "I got beat by a camper and when I came in I saw what happened with that kid and his Machamp, I'm going to beat him into next week."

Max came out the same time as Ella's Pokemon and Ella told Max her plan.

"Hop onto my back," said Ella, who was crouching with her back to Max. Max leapt on and the troop went out the door.

George was sat on a bench wondering what to do next.

"I challenge you to a Pokemon battle," came a voice.

George looked up to see a woman who looked like Max, before he turned into a Lopunny, but a girl.

"Ok," said George, he wasn't sure he could win this battle.

"Go Machamp!" he yelled.

"Pidgeot, I choose you!" shouted Ella.

The Machamp and Pidgeot burst out their Pokeballs. The Pidgeot had something around its left talon.

"Ok Pidgeot, react your mega stone to my mega ear-ring and mega evolve!" Ella told her Pidgeot, who then was encased in a blinding light, the Pidgeot burst out of the light looking different.

George cursed.

"Ariel ace!" exclaimed Ella, her Pidgeot shot towards George's Machamp and one-shot it.

George cursed a bit more and sighed giving some of his money to Ella, "You've won," he sighed.

"Justice has been served," Ella said taking the two kids back to the apartment.


	5. Chapter 5: Steven and Maxie meet

Chapter 5: Steven and Maxie, a meet of mega evolution holders to summon the power of a primal Pokemon.

Steven had to do it, he flew into team magma's base on his Latias demanding to see Maxie, the team's leader.

"Ok," said a dim guard, "Follow me."

Steven followed the grunt through various teleporters, before ending in a room with a red haired man with glasses.

"Maxie..." Steven muttered under his breath.

"Sir, you have a visitor!" exclaimed the grunt.

Maxie turned around and yelled; "You fool, you just let the champion of the region into my living quarters!"

"Maxie, I am here to help you summon Groudon, but only on 1 condition; I get to capture the Rayquaza that comes down to stop it," Steven said calmly.

"Ok..." muttered Maxie, astonished at the fact the champion of the region wanted to help him.

**Yes I know, it is a short chapter on Steven, again, they should lengthen shortly.**


	6. Chapter 6: Pokemon thief

Chapter 6: Pokemon thief.

After Rachel's transformation, Wattson and Joey had to tell Rachel's parents about her fate. That was cleared up quickly enough though, the main problem was Rachel, who was not happy with her state and Joey and Wattson spnt half an hour chasing her around Mauville city.

Joey was walking to Rachel's from the food court, which he still hadn't won, when he saw Max.

"Sup bud," said Joey to Max.

"Nothing much," wrote Max on his whiteboard.

"Cool," said Joey, before walking off to Rachel's apartment.

Joey used the entry card for the apartment Rachel's parents had gave him and entered, to find a shady man backing Rachel into a corner.

"What the..." Joey started.

The man cursed then said; "Go master ball!" chucking the ultimate ball at Rachel, who as a Ninetales was doomed to be caught by it.

"Go Numel!" Joey said as he sent out his Numel, but the thief had already gone.

"Damn it!" Joey raged, a man had stolen Rachel.

The first thought that popped into his head was Max, so he rushed round to Katrina's apartment to tell her about Rachel.

"Rachel has been caught by a mysterious man." Joey panted.

"What?" Panicked Katrina, "Why did you come to tell me? We need to check on Max!"

So the duo rushed round to Max's apartment to find him playing on his 3DS.

"You're ok," sighed Katrina.

"Someone has caught Rachel," said Joey, relived Max was ok.

"WHAT!" Max scribbled on his whiteboard.

"There is someone catching people who are turned into Pokemon," said Joey grimly, "Well I'm going to go now."

"Bye," said Katrina.

"Bye," Max wrote on his whiteboard.

Joey sat down in the cafe trying to think of a plan, then he realized, Rachel's parents didn't know. He rushed up the lift around half of Mauville hills to Rachel's apartment and knocked on the door.

"Hello?" asked Rachel's mum, "Oh, Joey, where is Rachel?"

"I came into the apartment, and I seen someone catch her, I tried to stop them but..." Joey stuttered.

"What!?" exclaimed Rachel's dad, both parents were horrified at what they had just heard.

"I wasn't in the apartment as I went to check on Max."

"Why would someone do that?" muttered Rachel's mum.

"I shall track down the thief!" claimed Joey.

"You will?" asked Rachel's dad.

"Yes, but first I need to train!" then Joey ran off to the food court to train.

Joey spent hours at the food court battling for a space, his Numel growing in level all the while, if he lost he would tell himself the cause for it and he would carry on his training. He had to find the thief...


	7. Chapter 7: who gets Max?

Chapter 7: Who catches Max?

"I think Ella should catch Max," said Max's dad. There was a massive debate on who should catch him so the Pokemon catcher couldn't.

"No, I need all 6 of my Pokemon on me at all times," protested Ella.

Max didn't care who caught him, he would prefer Katrina, but as long as he didn't have to sit in his Pokeball, so he was playing on the 3DS on the sofa.

"Ok... Katrina can catch Max," said Max's mum, "He doesn't seem to care who catches him..."

"Yes," cheered Katrina, and Ella rolled her eyes.

"Ok Max, hop into the Pokeball," said Katrina holding out the red and white ball in front of him.

Max put his 3DS down on the table and tapped the button on the side of the Pokeball and was sucked inside. The Pokeball clicked and Katrina sent Max back out;

"Ok you can come back out now," she said holding the ball out, Max materialized and slumped back on the sofa and picked up the 3DS, continuing to play it.

Katrina sighed and stroked his head;

"Bye Max," she said.

"Bye," Max scrawled on his whiteboard.

Katrina rolled her eyes and left.


	8. Chapter 8: the red orb

**Ok, here is a long Steven chapter, Maxie has his eyes set on Groudon!**

Chapter 8: The red orb.

"Ok Maxie, tell me your plan," asked Steven, "How are you going to summon Groudon?"

"Use a meteor stolen from professor Cozmo and turn it into something close to the red orb to summon Groudon." Maxie said.

Steven face-palmed, "Why not get the real thing?" he asked.

"Where is it?" asked Maxie.

"At the top of mount Pyre..." Steven said, he was surprised something like that had got past the commander of team magma.

"Then we leave immediately," Maxie declared, "Prepare the helicopters!"

For the next hour Steven and Maxie sat and watched the team magma grunts scramble around trying to get the helicopters ready for use.

"Where are we going sir?" asked a grunt.

"To mount Pyre," Maxie declared.

"Oh."

The helicopters were finally ready. Steven and Maxie were escorted to the biggest one where two other people were sat: Tabitha and Courtney. The two admins were sure Steven was up to something, like taking Groudon for himself, but Maxie said they would have to live with it.

The helicopter landed at the peak of mount Pyre, Maxie was the first to get out followed by Steven and the admins. Maxie went up to the red orb and weighted it in his hand.

"Perfect," he said, "The red orb is mine."

They were heading back to the helicopter when an old lady grabbed Steven's arm.

"Summoning Groudon will awaken a dangerous power, take the blue orb to calm Groudon down if he becomes to strong for you and your red clad men to handle," she said, handing Steven the blue orb. Steven studied the orb closely and went into the helicopter.

Halfway on the trip back Maxie realized something; "How are we going to get to the seafloor chamber?" he asked.

"Captain Stern in Slateport city is developing a submarine, we could buy a prototype, fit it with a drill and find Groudon in the cabin," Steven replied, "I can leave to Slateport when we get to Lilycove."

"I'll send two grunts with you as well, in case anyone challenges you to a battle," Maxie said.

Steven was now at Slateport. The two grunts were waiting for a command. Steven hated bodyguards, they mad him feel defenseless. Steven went into the ship building facilities to find the captain, which wasn't too hard as captain Stern was standing in front of a metal railing near the entrance.

"Stern!" Steven yelled out, the captain turned around.

"Steven, what brings you here?" replied Stern.

"Business," said Steven glumly, "Can I reserve a prototype of your submarine?"

"Sure, I don't see why not. What do you want it for?"

"That's on a need to know basis, unfortunately, it's to with stopping the Pokemon virus."

Steven came out of the building and the two grunts were standing not an inch from where he had left them.

"Sir!" one of them said.

"What's next sir!" the other exclaimed.

Steven was not living with this, he pulled out a bike and headed in the direction of the cycling road and Mauville city.

"Sir, where are you going?" said both the grunts together.

"Away from you!" he yelled back, "tell Maxie I'll be back with his submarine!"

The two grunts continued to chase after the champion, on the lower road though as they couldn't get onto the cycling road without a bicycle.

Steven had got to Mauville city, it was crowded as usual, a boy was eating a sandwich from the food court outside with a Numel, people were running round trying to buy stuff, all the normal kerfuffle in Mauville. The grunts were running round the corner, Steven cursed and cycled over to the lift.

"HELLO Steven WE HAVE BEEN EXPECTING YOU. WELCOME TO MAUVILLE HILLS" said a panel next to the lift. Steven hopped inside and the lift started going up.

Steven caught his breath from all the cycling and then heard a 'ping' the grunts emerged from the lift on the other side of the city.

"Damn it," Steven muttered under his breath and ran round the corner into the nearest apartment. There were two people in there, a girl and a Lopunny.

"Hello," said Steven.

The girl went up to the man and said; "Get out."

"I am the champion of the region," replied Steven.

"I don't care if you are lord Arceus in human form, GET OUT!"

"Lets check in the houses!" said one of the grunts.

"Great idea," said the other, then the sound of a door opening came from across the hall.

"Hide me!" said Steven clinging onto the girl's arms.

"No," said the girl,

Then there was a knock on the door.

"Open up," said one of the grunts. Steven made a run for the balcony.


	9. Chapter 9: Steven, magma and confusion

**This is where a Joey chapter would normally be, but his go is after this chapter in chapter 10.**

Chapter 9: Steven, magma and a whole lot of confusion

Max watched the man, who claimed to be Steven the champion of Hoenn, jump up from the balcony, then he looked back to Katrina opening the door.

"We are magma!" said one of two men at the door.

"Then don't burn the carpet," said Katrina in a sarcastic way.

"Have you seen the champion?" the other one asked.

"Yes, he just jumped off the balcony," said Katrina, she was obviously unhappy a man claiming to be the champion had came in and now two other people were looking for him.

"Oh," said the two red clad men and they ran to the balcony and jumped off it **(Disclaimer: I do not approve of jumping off roofs or balconies the fact two team magma grunts do it is only for slapstick comedy)**.

Katrina then heard two 'ouch' noises as the grunts hit the central square of Mauville.

"Thanks for covering for me!" said Steven as he came back in from above the balcony.

"I didn't!" exclaimed Katrina, "I thought you had jumped off the balcony!"

"That would be suicidal."

"Yeah, now get out of the apartment."

"Ok," said Steven before taking his leave.

Max came up to Katrina and looked up at her, with a parcel in his arms.

"Oh yes, we need to deliver that to your mum at the Pokemon center, don't we," said Katrina, remembering what Max's mum had asked.

They reached the main square and Steven was resting against the square tower, he smiled at Max and Katrina as they walked into the Pokemon center.

"Hi guys," said Max's mum as Max and Katrina walked into the Pokemon center, "Got the parcel?"

"Yup here it is," replied Katrina putting the parcel on the desk where Max's mum was working.

"Thanks guy, bye Max, see you later, bye Katrina, thanks for looking after Max."

The duo walked out the center and then they were immediately surrounded, by people who looked like pirates.

Katrina screamed as the pirates forced her and Max over to Steven.

"Arr, now you can double battle with me and Shelly, can't ye?" said a guy who looked in charge to Steven, there was a woman standing next to him, who must have been Shelly.

"Archie, I am NOT battling for control of the blue orb," said Steven sternly.

"So ye'll give it to us then?" replied the guy in charge, who must have been Archie.

"Ok, I guess I have to fight you."

"Arr, yes, you and your new best friend," said Archie, signaling to Max and Katrina.

"Leave them out of this!"

"Ha ha, I don't think so!"

"They don't have anything to do with the blue orb! Don't drag them into this!"

Katrina looked at Max, and Max nodded, as if wanting to do the battle with Steven.

"We accept," said Katrina, with surprising confidence in her voice.

"Ye friend wants to do it," said Archie.

Steven sighed, "Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes," said Katrina sternly.

Archie was already pulling out a Pokeball; "Go Sharpedo!" he said as his trusty shark-like Pokemon came out of its Pokeball.

"Metagross!" Steven said, sending out a shiny Metagross, it shone as it hit the ground.

"Go Carvanha!" said Shelly, as her pre-evolved form of Sharpedo came out of it's Pokeball.

"Max?" Katrina said, as Max jumped out in front of her.

Steven pulled a stickpin out of his jacket and held it up; "Metagross, mega evolve!" he exclaimed, as a blinding light engulfed his shiny Metagross and it burst out, different than before.

"What is that?" asked Katrina, "Max's sister, Ella, can also do that, but with her Pidgeot."

"It is mega evolution, a form only fully evolved Pokemon with a strong bond with their trainer can reach," replied Steven.

"Can Max do it?"

Steven looked at Max, "Yes, but I don't have the mega stone on me right now."

Archie then grabbed his anchor round his neck and said; "Sharpedo; mega evolve!" Archie's Sharpedo underwent the same thing Steven's Metagross just did and mega evolved.

"Meteor mash!" Steven yelled at his Metagross, who smashed Archie's Sharpedo onto the floor knocked out.

"Jump kick!" Katrina yelled at Max, desperately hoping that he know the move, to her fortune, Max jumped up and smashed Shelly's Carvanha onto the ground, knocked out.

Archie cursed and told the other pirates to go back to their base.

Steven, Max and Katrina sat on a bench for a few minutes in silence, then Katrina broke it;

"Max isn't actually my Pokemon, he was a human, but was turned into a Lopunny by the virus," she said.

"Then why does he have a Pokeball?" asked Steven.

"As someone is stealing Pokemon who were once human."

"What!" Steven exclaimed, "Who?"

"We don't know yet, but our friend is trying to find out who the thief is, as they stole his girlfriend, who was turned into a Ninetales," replied Katrina.

"Take me to them!"


	10. Chapter 10: only the strongest bonds

**Sorry about the wait, Christmas got in the way a bit, but here is a Joey chapter, the hint about what will happen is in the name.**

Chapter 10: Only the strongest bonds

Joey was munching through a Village sub combo on a bench outside the food court, when he heard Katrina call his name. Joey turned his head to the call, and he saw Katrina, Max and a man with blue hair.

"Hey, Joey!" Katrina exclaimed as she ran up to him, "This is Steven Stone, the champion of the region!"

"What?" asked Joey, shocked, why would the champion of the region want to see him? In fact, how did he even meet Max and Katrina?

"Joey, is it?" asked Steven.

"Yes," replied Joey.

"I need a chat."

"About what?"

"Ok, why don't you three come to my house in Mossdeep city?"

"And why would the champion of the region want my little bro, my little bro's girlfriend and my little bro's friend at his house?" asked a voice.

"Ella?" said Katrina, immediately recognizing the voice.

Steven turned round to Ella and said, "Someone is catching people who have turned into Pokemon, and I want to track them down. Also, nice key stone."

"Can I come too?" Ella asked.

"Yes, I don't see why not, as long as you have a flying Pokemon."

"Yup, I have my mega Pidgeot," said Ella proudly.

Their trip to Mossdeep was uneventful, and as they landed Steven said:

"You guys explore the space center, I need to do something in my house first."

"Ok..." said Ella in reply, she wasn't too happy with the fact he invited them over, then needed to do something. Joey gawped at the stuff in the space center, while Ella, Max and Katrina sat on a bench, waiting for Steven to come back.

After an hour, Steven walked into the space center with a brief case.

"Finally!" exclaimed Ella, "You took your time didn't you?"

"So sorry, I had to prepare something," replied Steven, before opening his brief case, to reveal two bracelets.

"You had to prepare two bracelets..." said Ella.

"Not ordinary bracelets, Ella, I'm surprised you don't recognize the stone in the bigger one," said Steven.

"Wait... Is that... A key stone?" asked Ella.

"Well done, you got it!"

"But, who are they for?" asked Katrina.

"You," said Steven, "You and Max."

Katrina stood there, amazed, but then Joey piped in;

"Is there a Camerupt mega stone as well?" he asked.

"Yes, why?" replied Steven.

"I have a Numel."

"Hmm, ok, Katrina, take these," said Steven, handing the bracelets to her, "Joey, follow me, Katrina, Ella will help you mega evolve Max."

"I will?" asked Ella, but Steven had already left with Joey.

Steven's house was small, but everywhere not needed for walking space, or any furniture had cabinets with stones in them. Steven walked over to a cabinet and opened it, revealing a large metal hoop, with a stone embedded into it's side.

"Mega stone," he said to himself, before walking over to another cabinet and opened it, "Shoot!" he said, "I only have mega rings, which I'm supposed to be giving to the mega evolution guru in Kalos... Meh, I'll only give him two." Steven muttered to himself, before handing the mega stone hoop and mega ring to Joey.

"So this has the Camerupt mega stone in it?" said Joey lifting up the hoop.

"Yes," said Steven, who was ruffling through a draw.

After a few more minutes, Steven pulled out a blue candy.

"Send out your Numel," he said.

"Ok, go Numel!" replied Joey, then sending out his faithful little volcano-like Pokemon.

"Here you go, little bud," said Steven, giving the sweet to Joey's Numel.

"What is that?" asked Joey.

"It is a rare candy," replied Steven, "It seems to boost a Pokemon's power, like in battling, I'm hoping your Numel will evolve."

Just as Steven wanted, Joey's Numel was surrounded in a shining light, and began to change shape.

"Numel, your evolving!" exclaimed Joey.

The evolution stopped, and a Camerupt stood before Joey and Steven.

"Yeah!" said Joey, before picking up the 'mega-hoop' and putting it on Camerupt's back. He fitted the mega ring onto his arm, and then said;

"Camerupt, mega evolve!"

Steven winced as Camerupt was surrounded by a blinding light.

"Why in the house?!" he exclaimed.

"Whoops!" said Joey, but he didn't really care as he was mega evolving his Pokemon.

Camerupt finished mega evolving, but didn't destroy anything.

"I wonder how Katrina and Max are doing?" wondered Steven.

"Lets go and find out!" said Joy happily.


	11. Chapter 11: beyond evolution

Chapter 11: Beyond evolution; Mega evolution

Katrina was still trying to figure out how to mega evolve Max with Ella, when the door to the space center burst open.

"Ahoy, land lovers, where might Steven Stone, ye little champion be?" it was Archie, and a bunch of team Aqua grunts.

"And who might you be to ask?" said Ella angrily as she walked up the the pirate who led team Aqua.

"I am Archie! Leader of team Aqua, who might ye be lass?"

"I am Ella, leader of diddly squat! Now go away!"

"Ye two, I know ye two!"said Archie, pointing at Katrina and Max.

"Oh Arceus..." said Ella, who flinched as the finger was pointed.

"Ye two helped Steven beat me and Shelly, now didn't ye?"

"And if we did?"

"Prepared to be ship-wreaked!" Archie now had a Pokeball in his hand, obviously wanting to battle.

Max stepped forward, as if ready for the battle and Archie then sent out his Sharpedo.

"Mega evolve!" Archie told his Sharpedo, while holding onto the anchor around his neck. Sharpedo was then surrounded in a blinding light, before coming out mega-evolved.

Katrina flinched, she still didn't quite know how to mega evolve Max. She looked at Ella, who was signaling for Katrina to touch the key stone on the mega bracelet.

"Ok, mega evolve!" she told Max, while touching the key stone on her mega bracelet. Max was the surrounded by a shining light, like Sharpedo had just been and burst out, mega evolved.

"Use drain punch!" Katrina told Max, who then punched Sharpedo in the jaw.

"Arr, Sharpedo, use crunch!" Archie told his Sharpedo, who while injured was not defeated. Sharpedo clamped himself onto Max's arm. Max manged to shove Sharpedo off, but was obviously seriously injured.

"Drain punch again!" yelled Katrina desperately at Max, who smashed Sharpedo in the side. Max jumped back form the attack, seeming better.

"Sharpedo use-" Archie started, but his Sharpedo was fainted on the ground.

At that second, Steven walked in with Joey.

"Whats been happening here?" he asked calmly.

"Well, I just beat ye friend," Archie said to Steven.

"Your Sharpedo tells a different story."

Max was looking down at his changed body, he had mega evolved! He lifted his head up to look at Katrina, and she hugged him tight.

"We did it," she whispered.

'We did...' Max thought happily. But then he was sad, he was able to mega evolve, which might mean he will never become a human again.

Then he felt a drip on his head. Katrina was crying too, she must have had the same thought. She hugged him tighter and kissed him on the forehead, before swaying him gently.

"Look Archie, I'm not giving you the blue orb!" Steven yelled.

"Take it from him!" Archie yelled.

"It is in a safe location," Steven said calmly.

"I will get it some day!" growled Archie, "Grunts, back to base!"

"Are you two ok?" asked Steven to Katrina and Max.

"Will Max ever become human again?" Katrina cried.

"Maybe, if Rayquaza knows the cause of the virus."

"Rayquaza?" Ella said, shocked, "Your going to summon Rayquaza?"

"Like, the guardian of Hoenn?" Joey asked.

"Yes," Steven said, "I will explain... Groudon and Kyogre, they have forms with the power like of a mega evolution. It's called primal reversion, it is a more natural version of mega evolution.

"Rayquaza has the power to stop them, and will stop them if either one of those two legends are awakened, and that power is gained by them. My reason for helping team magma summon Groudon is to catch Rayquaza and find if he knows the cause of the Pokemon virus."

"That's why there were Magma grunts looking for you!" said Katrina.

"Yes," said Steven, "Well, I should get you guys home, nice meeting you. Maybe we can meet again."

"Bye," said Ella, sending out her Pidgeot and flying off.

"Ace trainer stuff probably," said Katrina.

"Yeah," agreed Joey.

**So now Max can mega evolve! What do you think of the story so far? Stay tuned for the next chapter of Pokemon virus!**


	12. Chapter 12: the power of primal

Chapter 12: The power of primal

**4 months from the happenings of chapter 11:**

"Here is the submarine, Steven," said Captain Stern to the champion of Hoenn, the two were in Slateport harbor, with the recently made prototype submarine.

"Thank you Captain," said Steven Stone in reply.

"What is it for, may I ask?" Stern said as Steven climbed into the sub.

"Sorry, Cap, that's on a need to know basis," Steven hopped into the sub and shut the top.

Stern watched as the submarine sank down and headed off in the direction of Lilycove city.

Steven surfaced in the team Magma base's submarine port.

"Hello, Maxie," said Steven to the commander of team Magma.

"Hello, Steven, I am glad you brought the submarine," replied the commander.

"Why would I not?"

"I don't know, maybe you would betray us?"

"Sigh, look, this isn't about infiltration, Maxie. Are we going to fit the drill on this thing, or not?"

1 day afterwards, the drill was finished being fitted onto the submarine, and the sub was made to look like a Camerupt (which Steven objected to). Steven and Maxie went into the submarine, but due to its size everyone else had to dive on Pokemon.

The seafloor cavern was easily reached, but took ten minutes to drill into, after the hole was made a massive green beam shot up into the sky.

"Rayquaza has been alerted," muttered Steven.

"What was that?" asked Maxie.

"Oh, nothing."

It took a while to get to the chamber where Groudon rested, but it was eventually found.

"Groudon..." said Maxie in shock, "He's magnificent!"

"Groudon technically have no gender," said Steven, to the commander of team Magma.

"Oh, shut up!"

"Sorry, I was just stating a fact."

Maxie was just about to lift up the orb, when someone shouted;

"Stop!"

It was Tabitha.

"Stop! The power will be too strong!"

"I will stop Groudon!" said Steven sternly, "If it is too strong."

Maxie continued lifting up the orb, and when it was lifted as far as Maxie's arm could take it began to glow.

Groudon broke free of it's 'cocoon' and let out a mighty roar. It looked left, then right, before crouching down, and a ruby-like gem surrounded it.

"Primal reversion!" exclaimed Steven.

"It's amazing!" shouted Maxie.

Then a beam shot up from the ruby-like gem that Groudon was hiding in and when it dissipated Groudon was gone.

"Where did it go?" asked Maxie, just as water started pouring in through the roof of the cavern.

"Up," said Steven, before saying; "Go, Skarmory!" as he sent out his metal bird and hopped onto its back.

"Where are you going?" asked Maxie, but then his phone wrang, "Hello?... The power is stronger than anticipated?... And your female colleague is sunbathing?..." Maxie hung up, "Steven, stop it!" he demanded.

"Ok," said Steven, who flew up through the hole Groudon had created.

Up in the air, Steven looked around for Groudon, who was on his way to Sootopilis city, he spotted him, then heard a bang. Steven looked up and saw a massive green flying snake.

"Rayquaza!" he yelled.

"What human?" the green flying serpent asked, "Was it you who summoned Groudon?"

"Partially..." admitted Steven.

"Stupid humans..."

"Go, Master ball!" said Steven, lobbing the ball at Rayquaza, who was sucked into it and the ball flew back into Steven's hand, "Go, Rayquaza!" said Steven, sending the airborne snake back out.

"Well, that was uncalled for!" said Rayquaza.

"Not in my books," said Steven, before hopping onto the snake-like legend, "Skarmory, return!"

"You have just captured me and expect me to pilot you around?"

"Yes! Now go and find Groudon!"

"That won't be too hard!" said Rayquaza grimly, "He is Primal, and trying to scale the wall around Sootopilis."

"What!?" exclaimed Steven, glancing across at the crater that held a city, it was true, Groudon was different and trying to get up the side of the crater.

Rayquaza flew to the red dinosaur like creature, and yelled;

"Hey buddy, long time no see!"

"I'm trying to kill some people Rayquaza, can't you see?" replied the primal Pokemon.

"Yes, I can see and I'm going to stop you!"

"Really, with a human on your back?"

"Yes!" yelled Rayquaza, then he was surrounded in a blinding glow.

Steven hung onto the serpent with all his might, as the sheer power from the snake was trying to push him off.

"Mega evolution..." Steven panted.

The light stopped and Steven looked down at the flying serpent's mega evolution.

"Crud," said Groudon, "You're going to stop me now aren't you..."

"Yes!" boomed Rayquaza, "And thank you human for the help from your key stone."

"You're welcome," said Steven, then he commanded; "Dragon ascent!"

"Since when were you in charge?" asked the flying snake.

"Since I caught you."

Rayquaza sighed and flew up into the air.

**Steven now has to fight off Groudon to save the world! Tell me what you think of the story so far and stay tuned for chapter 13!**


	13. Chapter 13: Pokemon thief captured

Chapter 13: the Pokemon thief captured

Joey was at the food court, ordering a Village sub combo, when a shady man walked up to his seat.

"You want my seat, don't you?" Joey asked.

"Yup!" said the man, "Go Ninetales!"

The Ninetales burst out of its master ball and Joey instantly recognized it.

"THIEF!" he exclaimed.

"Crud!" said the man, returning Rachel, before running out the food court.

Joey sprinted after the man as quickly as his legs would carry him, as he exited the food court he saw Katrina and Max.

"The thief!" he yelled pointing at the man.

"Max, mega evolve, and go after him!" Katrina exclaimed.

Max shone and after a few seconds had mega evolved, then he leapt after the thief. Joey nodded at Katrina and then they followed the thief as well.

Max chased the thief into a little flower field close to Mauville city, when he saw an accomplice.

"Look what you've done!" the accomplice, and probably the leader, exclaimed, "You've lead someone right to us!"

"S-s-sorry b-b-boss!" said the thief Max had been chasing.

"You will be!" shouted the boss.

"In jail!" said Joey, who was now standing behind Max, "You will be sorry in jail!"

"Only if you can beat us!" said the leader.

"Double battle it is!" said Katrina who was now standing next to max.

"One Pokemon each!" said the leader.

"And none of your stolen Pokemon are allowed to be used!" said Joey, "If we win, you have to give us all your stolen Pokemon!"

"And if we win, you give us your Pokemon!" said the original thief.

"Deal!" said Katrina, but not too happily.

"Go, Golbat!" said the original thief, sending out the big-mouthed bat.

"Go, Seviper!" said the commander, sending out the poison type serpent.

"Go, Camerupt!" said Joey, sending out his Camel-like Pokemon.

"Max, get in there!" said Katrina, signaling for her mega evolved Lopunny friend into battle.

"Ok, Seviper, use poison fang on the Camerupt!" said the commander, the snake then launched itself at the fire-ground type, sinking its teeth into his side.

"Camerupt! Mega evolve!" screamed Joey, and his faithful camel friend glowed in a shining brilliance and the snake lodged in its side was flung off, and smashed into the ground.

"Ok Max," said Katrina, "use fire punch on the Golbat!"

Max lunched himself into the air and his fist ignited, before punching the Golbat in the mouth, landing what was probably a critical hit, and knocking out the bat.

"Ok, Camerupt, use eruption!" shouted Joey.

His mega Camerupt's volcano on its back spewed out lava, hitting the Seviper dead on, but it didn't faint.

"Ok, Seviper, use crunch on the Lopunny!" yelled the leader.

The serpent launched itself again, and lodged itself in Max's arm.

"Max, drain punch!" yelled Katrina.

Max smashed the Seviper in the head and sent it flying, when it hit the ground it was knocked out.

"Shoot!" the commander said, "ok here are your Pokemon!" handing about ten master balls to Joey, before running off.

"Hey!" yelled Katrina.

"No," said Joey, "leave them, we got back the stolen Pokemon." Then he released all the stolen Pokemon, except for Rachel, who he just sent out.

All the released Pokemon looked around bewildered, but then ran back to Mauville city to reunite with their families.

Rachel ran at Joey and he hugged her, "I'm so glad you're safe," he said.

Max grinned with a satisfied look and un-mega evolved, Katrina put her hand on his shoulder.

"Well, it sure is hot out here!" she panted.

"Yeah it is boiling, and why is the sky orange?" said Joey, "And what is that green thing in the sky?"

"Yeah what is that?" asked Katrina.

**Now we are on the final stretch of our story, unfortunately, tell me what you think of the story so far and stay tuned for the final chapter (before the epilogue)! **


	14. Chapter 14: M Rayquaza vs P Groudon

Chapter 14: mega Rayquaza vs primal Groudon

Rayquaza then shot down. Steven hung on for grim death and his body jolted as they hit Groudon. Groudon used flamethrower on Rayquaza, but it barely scratched the flying serpent.

"Dragon pulse!" Steven yelled.

Rayquaza built up a pulse in its mouth and shot Groudon with it.

"He is weak!" yelled Steven, "Go ultra ball!"

The small black and yellow ball smashed Groudon on the side and sucked him in. The ball beeped and clicked, signifying the capture. Steven flew down to the ball and picked it up, with a smile on his face.

"I'm sorry..." said Maxie, who had flew up behind Steven during the battle.

"Don't be," said Steven, "Rayquaza, I have an important question."

"Yes human?" said the airborne snake.

"What is causing the Pokemon virus?"

"Pokemon virus? What is that?"

"The thing turning people into Pokemon?"

"Never heard of it!"

Steven slumped on Rayquaza, "You mean... I just nearly ended the world for nothing?" he stammered.

"Stupid humans..." sighed Rayquaza.

"Stupid humans indeed..." said Steven, really disappointed at what he had done. He had wasted nearly half a year for nothing...

**Well, next is the epilogue! So tell me what you think of the story, and stay tuned for the epilogue! **


	15. Epilogue

Epilogue

The Pokemon virus mysteriously stopped after Primal Groudon was awakened, and Steven is still attempting to get all people who turned into Pokemon back human, but now the virus has stopped many people have stopped funding him.

The Pokemon thieves were eventually caught and arrested and all the Pokemon caught are returned to their families.

Max has nearly fully adjusted to life as a Pokemon, but is still not entirely used to it.

**There might be a sequel one day, but for now that is the end of this story. I intend to be writing an other story soon, but for now, tell me what you think of the story. I know it was a bit short, but this is my first fanfiction, so I didn't realize I didn't have enough planned for the story. As I say, tell me what you think of the story, and any improvements I could use in the next one! Bye! PGS99 out!**


End file.
